1. Field of the Invention
The present invention illustrates a data center network provisioning method and system, and more particularly, a data center network provisioning method and system under software defined network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of cloud computing system, virtualization technique becomes an important issue in our daily life. The idea of virtualization technique is to use several virtual machines instead of a physical host server. These virtual machines are operated in parallel and can provide reliable service quality. However, when the virtualization technique is applied to cloud computing system, the data center network requires massive computational complexity, computational capability, and data storage capacity. Thus, a soft defined network (SDN) system in conjunction with Openflow structure is developed by Stanford University. The original propose is to extend the programmable capability for campus network and provide the corresponding virtualization client interface. Generally, the soft defined network includes a centralized controller and thousands of switches. These switches are interconnected and coupled to all physical host servers through complex transmission paths. Specifically, these interconnected switches are assigned according to a topology structure. In other words, the data center network under soft defined network is established according to the topology structure.
The conventional data center of cloud computing system under soft defined network suffers from some unavoidable issues. First, in the data center network, physical host servers are pair-wised connected through several switches. When the hop distance of connected path is not optimized, the core switches (i.e., topmost switches in the data center) may suffer from traffic congestion, thereby increasing transmission delay. Second, in the data center network, when the number of all switches connected to the physical host servers is not optimized, the data center network suffers from massive power consumption. Third, in the data center network, data transmission between a pair of physical host servers passes through a transmission path with several interconnected switches. When at least one switch occurs traffic congestion, if no optimization algorithm is applied to mitigate the traffic congestion, the data transmission throughput will be reduced, leading severe performance degradation.
Thus, it is important to develop a data center network provisioning method and system for solving the issues of traffic congestion, power consumption, and improving data transmission efficiency.